Unexpected
by TheOnComingStorm40
Summary: The Doctor takes River on an adventure hoping for the best but he find something or someone unexpected.
1. The Message

Chapter 1 The message

The Doctor danced around the console only to stop a few to times to bop River on the nose. The parents were out, giving the couple time to their selves. He stopped at the screen as a few words popped up. River watched her husband mouth a few words "sweetie is everything ok over there? River asked rising an eyebrow "River I found an adventure!" he said smiling "what does it say?" River asked as she try to see what it said. He just smiled and pushed the buttons, when he finally moved to push a button River saw the message "find me, help me, it's so dark, where am I? I don't know where I am", Shivers of delight ran down River's back this what going to be interesting.


	2. Imposable

Chapter 2 Imposable

The Doctor trotted out of the Tardis with River right behind him "so where are we going to find this person?" she asked "I don't know, but that's where the fun part is" he smiled. They walked around for while in till they heard a moan, a woman appeared she looked beat up and tired her blonde hair was everywhere, she fainted. The Doctor rushed to her and scanned her with his sonic screwdriver and sighed when he saw it was just minor injuries, River watched him look at his sonic look at the woman then look at his sonic again "Imposable, it can't be" he muttered "what Doctor, what's imposable?" River said "it's a Time-Lord and I know her" he said and picked the woman up "help me get her back to the Tardis" he said "who is she?" River asked as she opened both doors "one of my past companions, Romana" he said


	3. Not feeling well

Chapter 3 Not feeling well

Romana woke her head was spinning, she moaned "Doctor I think she's coming around" a voice above her said. Footsteps neared her "can you hear me? Romana it's me the Doctor" another voice said. Then her brain clicked on that name "Doctor?" she said groggily and opened her eyes, everything was a fuzz at first then her eyes adjusted to the light "Doctor?" she repeated. A smile spread across a young looking man's face, if this was the Doctor he looked well younger then she last saw him, she looked him up and down. God he still had a bad fashion sense, he was wearing a bow-tie, well at lest it was better than that long scarf that he would nearly trip on 'how did you do it?" he asked "do what?" she asked "survive the Time War" he said. Her eyes showed fear then she closed them again and passed out, The Doctor sighed and walked away from Romana "River call me when she wakes up" he said

River watched Romana moan and open her eyes "don't call him!" Romana said fear showing in her eyes "why?" River asked "he'll mention it again" Romana said her eyes flicking from one shadow to the next "mention what again" River asked "the great war" Romana said too afraid to say time in front of war "why are you afraid?" River asked "they made me suffer, I lost my people all of them, I'll never see them again!" Romana screamed and cried. River felt sorry for the Time-Lady the last of all Time-Ladies "who are you? Are you his companion?" Romana asked "no, I'm his wife, I'm half time-lord" River said "how?" Romana sobbed "long story really, but the Tardis can tell you she's my other mother" River said "so you can fly her?" Romana said "yes better than he does, I take the brakes off" River smiled. Both the girls laughed for awhile "he never thought me how to drive" Romana said looking sad again "I could teach you" River said "that would be nice" Romana said.


	4. Teacher

Chapter 3 Teacher

River had finally got the Doctor to sit down by handcuffing him to the seat, and Romana was impressed by that "Right then, press that button over there" River pointed to a button "Oi Wife I would like my Tardis back!" the Doctor yelled from the chair "in a moment honey, let Romana learn" River smiled. By the time River was though teaching Romana everything, Romana was flying the Tardis like a pro. River was enjoying the Doctor being handcuff too much that she left him there still handcuffed to the chair. "RIVER! WHERE ARE THE KEYS?" he yelled "spoilers sweetie" she said and left with Romana giggling.


	5. The Keys

Chapter 4 The keys

"Spoilers" Romana said though the laughing "yeah, we're back to front, I'm from hid future, his first are my last" River said looking sad. Romana wanted to change the subject "so where are the keys?" she asked "one place he'll never be able to find them" River smiled "and where's that?" Romana asked "where he throws everything he disagrees with" River smiled "the super nova or a black hole" Romana laughed. Then they heard the sonic screwdriver which was followed by the pounding of feet "I found the key" the Doctor said passing the giggling girls holding up his sonic. The Doctor looked annoyed.

**END**


End file.
